poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Goes in Adventure Time: Elements (Full Movie)
is the third Weekenders/Adventure Time crossover film made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Finn (voiced by Jeremy Shada), Jake (voiced by John DiMaggio), and BMO (voiced by Niki Yang) arrive back in Ooo and discover that their home and the areas surrounding it have been entirely converted into candy. They also encounter Fern (voiced by Hayden Ezzy), N.E.P.T.R. (voiced by Andy Milonakis), Shelby (voiced by Pendleton Ward), Lemongrab (voiced by Justin Roiland), Tree Trunks (voiced by Polly Lou Livingston), Mr. Pig (voiced by Ron Lynch, and Marceline (voiced by Olivia Olson) who have been converted into happily brainwashed candy people. A frightened Sweet P (voiced by Ethan Maher) is the only person who is still normal and directs the gang to a mysterious candy tower. The tower turns out to be Princess Bubblegum (voiced by Hynden Walch) who has become a large candy being and attempts to convert the gang into candy people as well. While BMO is completely transformed, Finn and Jake are rescued by Ice King (voiced by Tom Kenny) who takes them to the Sky Kingdom. As Finn and Jake look down, they discover that Ooo has been divided into four completely corrupted sections. Ice King then explains that, after Finn, Jake, and BMO left on their adventure, Ice King was visited by Betty (voiced by Felicia Day) who, frustrated over Ice King not remembering her, asks him out on a date. Betty recreates a restaurant from Ice King's previous life as Simon. When Ice King still can't remember his old life Betty drops him off back home and leaves him. Tiny Manticore gives Betty some advice; rather than trying to adhere to Simon, she should just reach out to him as Ice King due to her having changed as well. Betty returns to Ice King and they start playing together. Suddenly, Patience St. Pim (voiced by Lauren Lapkus) kidnaps Betty and begins using her magic to empower mind controlled Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess (voiced by Jessica DiCicco), and Slime Princess (voiced byMaria Bamford), while Ice King flees with Gunter. Finn, Jake and Ice King travel to the Ice World and break through the large ice dome covering the center of the land. They encounter Carroll (voiced by Cameron Esposito), from "The Tower", who was converted to Ice and is genuinely pleased with her new appearance. The gang eventually encounter a powered up, and rather withheld, Patience who seems disappointed with the outcome of the new Ooo. While she succeeded in empowering the other elementals they have relegated themseleves to their sections of Ooo as Patience had forced them to power up rather than allow them to do so themseleves. The gang rescue Betty and leave while Patience bemoans the new world to an iced Choose Goose (voiced by Jeff Bennett). Betty reveals that she can help them with the power of an alternate-universe version of the Enchiridion which Finn has, causing Betty to ominously laugh. Soon thereafter, Finn begins to break down due to stress. In order to calm Finn down, Jake tucks him and himself into a cloud, but it floats away from Ice King and Betty. The two find themselves floating in the middle of endless sky while another cloud with a door flies past them. The two play pretend barber to pass the time and end up getting to the roots of their worries. The cloud flies past again and discover that it is actually a lard. They use the lard to fly back to Betty and Ice King where the former has discovered a way to return the land of Ooo to normal. Finn and Jake arrive in the transformed Slime Kingdom to retrieve Slime Princess' crown for her jewel. They run into Lumpy Space Princess (voiced by Ward), who is attending Slime Princess's roller skating party. The winners of the skating competition get absorbed into Slime Princess's whole being while the losers are caged up. Finn, Jake and Lumpy Space Princess enter, but lose, only to learn that by losing they still get absorbed. While Finn manages to grab the crown, Jake gets fully absorbed into Slime Princess forcing Lumpy Space Princess to save Finn, revealing in the process that 'her lumps' protect her from corruption. They are ejected from Slime Princess and forced to leave. Finn is saddened at the loss of Jake, but Lumpy Space Princess explains that Finn and Jake always win which inspires Finn to continue his mission. Sometime later, Finn, Lumpy Space Princess, and Gunter arrive in a radically altered Fire Kingdom. The inhabitants, which include Wyatt (voiced by Andrew Daly) and Lady Rainicorn (voiced by Yang), attack the heroes. Finn and Gunter try desperately to restrain their violent tendencies as it would allow the kingdom to corrupt them. Eventually the group find Flame Princess who has transformed into a dragon. When she swallows the jewel necessary to save Ooo, Finn gives into his violence and begins attacking Flame Princess, thus trasforming into a fire person. Lumpy Space Princess, angered by the violence, yells at everyone to stop their fighting. The kingdom misinterprets her anger and decide to start a war with the Candy Kingdom. Cinnamon Bun (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), who was unaffected by the corruption, frets that this is the end of Ooo. Lumpy Space Princess chases Finn and attempts to turn him back to normal, but to no avail. Ice King and Betty try to intervene, but are swatted away by Flame Princess. The Fire Kingdom inhabitants 'fight' the Candy Kingdom inhabitants making Lumpy Space Princess upset. After eating some of Marceline, who is made of marshmallows, Lumpy Space Princess reaches out to Finn's hero heart by placing some of Princess Bubblegum onto him. Recalling happier times with Bubblegum, Finn returns to normal. Bubblegum then fires her candy powers into the air and converts everyone into obedient candy people, except for Finn who was protected by Lumpy Space Princess. Finn nabs the three jewels and gives them to Betty, but she betrays him and leaves him behind. Finn finds himself surrounded by the citizens of the Candy Kingdom. Meanwhile, Betty knocks out Ice King and reveals that she wants to use the jewels to go back in time and stop Simon from transforming into Ice King. Ice King, still oblivious to her plans accidentally ruins her spell causing her to get transported to Mars where she meets Normal Man (voiced by Kenny). Lumpy Space Princess rescues Finn from the candy inhabitants as Princess Bubblegum enacts her plan to convert the rest of Ooo into candy while Patience freezes herself again. Finn realizes that LSP's immunity means that she is the anti-elemental. Ice King arrives with the gems and Lumpy Space Princess is able to transform all of Ooo back to normal. However, Jake comes back resembling his shapeshifter parent. Despite this, Finn is glad that he is reunited with his brother. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Misty, Brock, Molly Hale, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike (MLP), Sunset Shimmer, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Tirek, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Attila and Hun, Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. Cast Main Characters: Guest stars: Main Cast: *Jeremy Shada as Finn *John DiMaggio as Jake *Tom Kenny as Ice King *Felicia Day as Betty Grof *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum **Isabella Acres as Young Princess Bubblegum (archive audio) *Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer *Lauren Lapkus as Patience St. Pim *Maria Bamford as Slime Princess *Jessica DiCicco as Flame Princess Villains: Transcript ''Main Article: /Transcript '' Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Epic films Category:Travel Films Category:Magical films